User blog:Cinderstar of ThunderClan/Evil Cats From Warriors
Okay, so the other day I saw a video on YouTube that really got me thinking. Are the evil cats in warriors really evil? Well, I know that they are, but what I'm meaning is, are they really so bad a heart? I think (for most cats anyways) it's just they way their personallities react with the expiriances they go through in their lives. Let's go over the evil warriors to see what I mean. Tigerstar: His father left to be kittypet, and it says in Bluestar's Prophecy that Thistleclaw became like a father figure to him in Pinestar's absince. Thistleclaw taought him how to be mercilessand cruel, and probably twisted his lust for power, if you know what I mean. which leads me to Thistleclaw: Sure he loved to fight, but didn't Lionblaze like to as an apprentice as well? Aren't there other cats who are arrogent among the clans? Don't lots of apprentices and young warriors want to be leader someday? Goosefeather warned Bluestar about his ambition, but Goosefeather was always crazy. He probably missinterpreted the vole's fur to begin with. Cats can make mistakes in inturpretating things, so maybe Bluestar was wrong too. Maybe Sunstar was right in saying there was some good cat in him too. You never know, we haven't seen into his mind. Brokenstar: Brokenstar was raised by a queen who never wanted kits in the first place. In Fading Echoes, we learn that that queen nipped and bit him, and deprived him on milk. Raggedstar was blind to his faults, so he could never teach him right from wrong. He probably never had any proper guidance. (We'll find out more about him when Yellowfang's secret comes out). Scourge: We know that he was bullied as a kit, so he ran away. He was chased away from the forest, so he had to make do with the Twolegplace, which is a harsh and uncaring place or cats. Hungery for revenge and to prove he wasn't a mewling kit, he became a ruthless leader. If things had gone differently, he could have been a brave, noble cat. '''Hawkfrost: '''I'm not sure about Hawkfrost here. We know he was devistated when Tadpole died, and that he's spent a bunch of his clan life trying to prove his loyalty to RiverClan, but I don't really see how those could lead to his ambition to rule the whole forest. Tigerstar didn't start walking in his dreams until they arrived at the lake and he showed his hunger for power before then. I think he's one of the few exceptions to my new theory. '''Darkstripe: '''He was mentored by Tigerstar, so that would have an influence on him. Like Hawkfrost, he's one on the few exceptions to my new theory. '''Mapleshade: '''If we can arugue that Ashfur had a reason for doing what he did, I thing we can do the same for Mapleshade. '''Breezepelt: '''Crowfeather was so caught up in his past, painful life, he didn't noice what Breezepelt needed from his father. Nightcloud was overprotective. The Dark Forest cats probably seemed like the most guidance he'd ever gotten. That's all I've got for now. I can't think of any other evil cats. I'm not saying their not evil, and that they don't deserve their place in the Dark Forest, but we can give them a little sympathy. At least we know why they are what they are, and that they could have been a completely different cat. I thought this would be something interesting to get people thinking. (I know It's go me thinking!) Any opinions? Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts